soon we'll be found
by cloquelicot
Summary: ce n'est que lorsque la situation prendra les pires tournures que chacun comprendra ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la geôle, réveillant l'ombre qui y séjournait.

Etouffant un grognement, la silhouette tenta de se relever en s'agrippant à la paroi rocheuse qui l'encerclait. Le granit s'effrita, laissant rouler quelques pierres au sol tandis que l'homme s'effondra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur et de rage qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Comprenant que se relever ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et ne ferait qu'augmenter la souffrance qui l'élançait de part et d'autres de son corps, il prit la décision de s'asseoir, s'adossant au mur granuleux.

Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de réfléchir et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : comment avait-il atterri ici, dans cet endroit sombre et puant ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

D'une main moite, il tâtonna son corps endolori, il s'agissait de trouver l'origine de la douleur. Silencieusement, sa main droite palpa son bras gauche, ses épaules, son torse et son bassin, tandis qu'à travers le mince filet de lumière qui balayait la pièce, il essayait de percevoir quelques indices qui lui feraient recouvrer la mémoire.

Que diable lui était-il arrivé ?

Alors qu'il effleurait rapidement sa jambe gauche, une douleur lancinante brouilla son esprit, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de tourment. La main poisseuse de sang, il réalisa qu'une blessure de la taille de son index lui barrait la cuisse.

Soudain quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, le choc de la souffrance passée.

La veille, ils étaient cinq à être partis en mission pour l'ordre. Ils avaient transplané à tour de rôle depuis le quartier général, vers la forêt de Grinwood. Des rumeurs racontaient que Voldemort s'y cachaient depuis des semaines, établissant un plan d'attaque contre le ministère de la magie. Après des jours de recherches, il avait été décidé que cinq membres de confiance y seraient envoyés afin de vérifier ces informations.

Ils étaient cinq à être partis : lui, James Potter, Sirius Black, Franck et Alice Londubat et bien sûr Lily Evans.

Désormais, il était seul. Seul et blessé, avec pour seul bagage, de vagues souvenirs.

Où étaient les autres ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique, il entreprit de se faire un bandage de fortune à l'aide d'un morceau de sa cape, tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille afin de reconstituer le puzzle qui avait fini par le séparer du groupe.

Il avait été le quatrième à transplaner, la dernière étant Lily. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle transplane après lui, d'ailleurs si son seul avis avait compté, il aurait insisté pour qu'elle ne participe pas du tout à l'excursion…

Enfin, une fois sur les lieux, il n'avait eu à patienter que quelques minutes avant de percevoir des lueurs et des discussions bruyantes : son flair avait une nouvelle fois prouvé sa valeur car c'était bel et bien sur un groupe de mangemort peu discrets qu'il était tombé.

Si ces souvenirs étaient exacts, il n'avait vu aucun autre membre de l'ordre à ce moment-là. A pas de velours, il s'était approché d'eux et les avait épiés, jusqu'à ce que… et bien il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose.

Alors qu'il pensait être suffisamment bien dissimulé aux yeux de tous à l'aide d'un sortilège de désillusion, il lui avait semblé que tous l'avaient comme _perçu._ Toujours est-il qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, un voile noir s'était abattu, brouillant tout signe d'orientation et le paralysant par la même occasion.

Ce qui avait ensuite suivi, il ne s'en souvenait plus, excepté d'un hurlement aigu qui lui avait déchiré le cœur et les entrailles.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui semblait tellement évident !

Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant ?

Il s'était fait piéger !

C'était beaucoup trop simple : tomber sur un groupe de mangemort aussi bruyant, à l'orée de la forêt, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de les chercher. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence !

Alors qu'une partie de l'histoire lui revenait en tête, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé aux autres, ni même s'ils allaient bien. Peut-être leur était-il arrivé la même chose, ou peut être avaient-ils pu s'enfuir…

James était dans le flou. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était comme son demi-frère, à leur entrée à l'Ordre du Phénix, ils s'étaient fait un pacte de sang : s'ils tomberaient, se seraient ensemble. Ils étaient amis et bien plus que ça, frères de sang.

Mais rien n'annonçait une prédiction funèbre, après tout, il n'y avait que lui dans cet endroit sombre et menaçant, dont il avait conclu qu'il était probablement prisonnier des mangemorts. Evidemment, James avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il était le seul rescapé et que tous étaient morts, mais cela encore était peu probable : chacun d'entre eux qui avait été envoyé, exceptée Lily, n'étaient pas issus d'une famille de sang pur par hasard. Les tuer, n'avait pour Voldemort, aucun sens pour le moment.

Lily. Penser à elle ne ferait certainement pas avancer la situation. La meilleure idée la concernant, était encore qu'elle n'est pas réussie à transplaner, ou qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas venir au dernier moment. Mais là encore, c'était impossible, elle était bien trop bornée pour cela.

Bien que la jeune femme soit une sorcière exceptionnelle, entre les mains d'une dizaine de mangemorts - ou pire, celle de Voldemort - elle n'aurait eu aucune chance : mi-sorcière, mi-moldu, elle ne représentait pas plus qu'un vers de terre aux yeux du mage maléfique.

Coûte que coûte, James aurait dû user de toute sa magie et de tous les moyens qu'il avait eu à sa disposition pour l'empêcher de participer à cette mission - et à toutes les autres d'ailleurs : combien de fois avait-elle manqué mourir jusqu'alors ?

Combien de fois James avait cru lui-même mourir lorsqu'il la voyait chaque fois revenir le regard plus brisé qu'auparavant ?

Certes, s'il s'en était mêlé plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, elle l'aurait détesté. Mais qu'elle différence cela aurait-il fait – un peu plus, ou un peu moins – puisque de toute façon, elle ne le supportait déjà plus ?

Penser à Lily ne faisait qu'accroitre son malaise. Il avait vraiment eu le don de tout gâcher avec elle, du début à la fin. Du début de leur histoire, jusqu'à la fin.

Fou de colère contre sa propre bêtise, James n'entendit pas le grincement que fit la porte de sa geôle lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

« Et bien Mr Potter, vous voilà piégé comme un rat ! » s'esclaffa la voix avec amusement.

James ne distinguait rien à travers la pénombre qui étouffait la pièce, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son geôlier.

« Decker… ça faisait un bail ! Toujours aux ordres de sa majesté, à ce que je vois… » Répondit l'intéressé, s'efforçant de cacher son étonnement.

William Decker était un homme de petite taille, ventru, dont la moustache d'une dimension impressionnante avait largement contribué à son succès des années auparavant. William Decker, ancien avocat et roi du barreau, était autrefois un sorcier admirable et séduisant, dont le charme sans égale avait brisé de nombreux cœur.

Des années plus tôt, Decker avait été l'ami et le confident du père de James, autant dire que ces deux-là n'étaient donc pas étrangers.

Decker était un sorcier de pure souche, issus d'une très ancienne famille qui pratiquait la magie depuis des siècles. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait choisi de se marier avec une femme cracmol, faisant fi des traditions, les ennuis avaient commencé pour lui.

Victime des menaces et d'agressions, il avait perdu son travail. Quelques semaines plus tard, sa maison avait brûlé, mais Decker était un homme courageux, en dépit des apparences : s'il avait dû plonger au cœur de l'enfer pour sauver sa femme Catherine, il l'aurait fait.

D'ailleurs, il avait bel et bien plongé au cœur de l'enfer, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face à Voldemort. Le mage maléfique avait noirci son âme et puis son cœur, lorsque Catherine, lasse et épuisé des humiliations et des sacrifices que chaque jour ils consentaient à faire, avait mis fin à ces jours.

A partir de ce moment-là, tous ceux qui avait connu l'aimable et le brave William Decker, le considérèrent comme mort.

L'ancien avocat se mis au service du Lord noir et perdit tout ce qui le retenait encore à la raison. Une nouvelle fois Lord Voldemort avait frappé et briser la volonté d'un homme.

Toujours est-il que désormais James se retrouvait face à cet instrument de folie et rien ne lui disait bon qui vaille.

Decker s'approchait dangereusement de lui, et désarmé et blessé comme il était, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre correctement. Cependant, le mangemort semblait profiter de la situation avec amusement.

« Mon ami, il semble que vous soyez dans de mauvais draps. Je suis étonné, voyez-vous, de la facilité avec laquelle nous vous avons capturé ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il a été de même avec la sang de bourbe qui vous accompagnait : une sacré lionne… mais bon, rien n'échappe à sa majesté, voyez-vous. »

Decker s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois, comme s'il ravivait d'agréable souvenir, pétrifiant James d'effroi.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Lily ? hurla-t-il, si vous avez touché à un seul de ces cheveux, je vous jure que… »

« Que ferez Mr Potter ?pas d'inquiétude, elle s'entretient avec Lord Voldemort, pour le moment, rien de bien méchant voyez-vous… »

James effectua une rapide analyse de la situation : il était seul, désarmé, blessé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et face à un fou furieux qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire tester toute une série de sortilège s'il bougeait le moindre doigt de pied. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que le faire parler, essayer de tirer des informations aussi moindre soient-elles.

Tandis que le jeune homme tentait de garder contrôle sur lui-même, un hurlement perçant déchira l'atmosphère.

Lily.

« Aha ! On dirait bien que la conversation devient intéressante ! » Un voile balaya le regard du vieux sorcier l'instant d'une seconde, où James sembla discerner une pointe de folie angoissante, « en attendant, mon _cher_ ami, nous aussi nous allons avoir un petit entretien ! »

Decker leva sa baguette avec enthousiasme, projetant James avec violence au fond de la cellule, avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Votre père Mr Potter, était, autant que je puisse m'en souvenir, un homme lâche et particulièrement écœurant, voyez-vous. Je me souviens un jour, nous étions allés nous promener au bord de la Tamise, une magnifique journée, croyez-moi ! Et tout à coup, alors que nous discutions chiffons, voyez-vous, il s'est mis à reluquer, de loin, une jeune et jolie demoiselle. Une moldue.

Le visage de l'homme se crispa, avant de reprendre :

« Une saleté, une pourriture de moldue ! bien sûr je connaissais votre père, il lui a suffi d'un sourire pour amorcer la discussion et d'une phrase pour la mettre dans son lit. Un sacré celui-là, croyez-moi ! Évidemment, il est mort quelques semaines plus tard, un piège malheureux et si simple dans lequel il a foncé sans réfléchir ! Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir, Mr Potter ?

Decker marqua une pause, laissant James répondre.

Ce dernier paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Il ne voyait pas ou William, l'ancien ami de son défunt père voulait en venir, mais une chose était sûre, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de ternir l'image de cet homme tant aimé. Certes, Eddy Potter n'avait pas été un homme parfait, légèrement volage, il était un bel homme qui rendait à la nature, ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Peut-être avait-il trompé sa femme, parfois, peut-être avait-il été souvent absent, peut-être qu'il avait parfois dévié du droit chemin, mais il avait un père admirable et avait su protéger sa famille de la meilleure des façons. La preuve, James était toujours en vie et jamais, il ne laisserait Voldemort prendre du pouvoir sur sa vie. Par-dessus tout, il ne laisserait jamais un innocent mourir tant qu'il se sentirait responsable.

A cette pensée, son cœur frémit. Lily, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de la retrouver avant que le mal ne soit fait.

L'ironie à peine caché qui perlait dans le ton de Decker le fit frissonner de rage.

« Non, William je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Et bien Potter, son ton se durcit, ton père est mort de la plus stupide des façons, tu en conviendras. Il n'a pas su se maitriser, ni se contrôler. Les gens comme ça, sont si facile à écraser. Ils se laissent guider par leur sentiments sans penser aux conséquences que cela entraine, c'est regrettable…

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Decker ? Ah oui, j'y pense peut-être que tu vas me raconter tous les aspects pourris et mauvais de mon père, jusqu'à ce que je craque et rejoigne ton maitre et ses petits soldats, en pleurant et maudissant ma bêtise… me crois-tu aussi stupide ? William tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui a trahi ses convictions et ses principes, et ça tout le monde le sait ! tu as trahi ta femme ! »

Un nouvel éclair jailli de la baguette du mangemort, tailladant le jeune sorcier. Du sang gicla à nouveau de sa cuisse et de ses bras, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

« Pauvre idiot ! Vociféra le mangemort, ses yeux sortant de sa orbite sous le coup de la colère, tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi, ce que _nous_ attendons de toi ! Donne-moi l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre ou ta chère sang de bourbe mourra ! Et crois-moi, mon ami, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je sais mieux que personne, ce que ça représente de perdre un être cher et d'en être le responsable… »

Un nouvel hurlement perça le silence qui était retombé.

« Maintenant James Potter, je te propose d'écouter toute l'étendue que le pouvoir du maitre peut arracher d'une si jolie gorge… »

Tandis que Decker finissait sa phrase et faisait apparaître une chaise afin de s'installer confortablement, une série de hurlement et de pleurs aigus détonna à travers la cellule.

James se figea d'horreur. C'était donc cela être dans un cul de sac : livrer l'ordre et tout ce qu'ils avaient jusque-là réussi à mettre au point, où perdre Lily. Une vie pour en sauver d'autres en définitive. Mais pourrait-il seulement vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience. Il était inutile de répondre à une question qui n'avait pas de réponse.

La rage lui arracha un gémissement qu'il ne parvint pas à étouffer. Le temps passait et Lily souffrait, il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre et pourtant il ne savait que faire.

Lily. Il aimait cette femme plus que n'importe qui, plus que lui-même ne se l'était jamais avoué. Ensembles ils avaient eu une histoire. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas duré, il avait réussi à tout gâcher par son arrogance, sa fierté, mais son amour pour Lily ne s'était jamais éteint, pas plus que les souvenirs qu'elle avait gravé au fond de son cœur.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, prenant fin à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient aimés une année entière, avaient monté des projets qui finalement n'avaient jamais vu le jour. James avait tenté de protéger la jeune femme par tous les moyens, et voilà que désormais elle se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il avait toujours refusé d'imaginer. Il lui fallait prendre une décision.

« C'est d'accord je vous livrerai l'ordre, mais d'abord laissez-moi la voir, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Un rictus satisfait déforma le visage du mangemort.

« Bravo, James. Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision ! je suis persuadé que Lord Voldemort te laissera quelques instants avec ta bien aimé dès qu'il en aura fini avec elle, mais es-tu sûre que tu voudras toujours la voir après ça ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis que William Decker avait quitté la cellule mais son rire grinçant écorchait toujours les murs du cachot.

James, pour qui les minutes paraissaient des heures, tournait en rond tel un lion en cage. Le silence imperturbable de la geôle augmentait son stress au plus haut point. Au moindre grincement, bruissement ou bourdonnement, il sursautait de frayeur, craignant une vision cauchemardesque d'une Lily ensanglantée.

Pourquoi le faisait-on attendre ? n'avait-il pas conclu un marché avec Decker : la trahison de l'Ordre contre la survie de sa bien-aimée…

Peut-être espéraient-ils qu'il devienne fou, et à ce rythme-là, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde !

S'asseyant avec précaution afin de ne pas plus endommager sa jambe déjà blessé, James, à bout de nerf se pris la tête entre les mains. Bien que Lily ait arrêté de hurler dès que Decker avait quitté la cellule, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre au pire.

Qui pouvait savoir ce que Lily endurait à cet instant précis ?

Il devait s'empêcher de réfléchir, de réfléchir aux pires situations possibles et inimaginables, s'empêcher de croire aux pires. Ce qui primait était de trouver une solution pour sortir de cet enfer. Tout d'abord, il devait découvrir où il se trouvait.

Si, comme il le pensait et que ces derniers souvenirs le lui rappelait, James devait se trouver dans la forêt de Grinwood, ou tout du moins, non loin. Bien entendu, il n'était pas exclu que les mangemorts qui les avaient capturés, Lily et lui, aient pu transplaner ou se servir d'un portoloin, mais cela lui semblait peu probable.

Si les mangemorts l'avait attendu comme il en avait le pressentiment, il semblait plausible que Voldemort se terre non loin du traquenard. Cela lui semblait également peu probable qu'une odeur de musc et de résine lui chatouillaient les narines de temps à autre. Prudemment, le jeune homme se releva, tâtant les cavités d'une main abrupte. Comme il avait pu le sentir précédemment, les parois de la cellule étaient granuleuses, au premier abord. En grattant l'argile, James s'aperçu qu'une terre meuble s'y cachait, laissant filtrer une fraicheur rassurante : la cellule ne devait pas être enterrée si profond que cela !

Reprenant confiance en lui, James continua son exploration avec une énergie retrouvée. S'approchant de la porte de la geôle, seul obstacle apparent, le jeune homme s'aperçu qu'aucune protection magique ou barrière quelle qu'elle soit ne protégeait ouverture. Toutefois, il comprit bien vite que cela était inutile : la porte creusé dans un chêne clair mais rugueux et épais n'avait, à l'évidence, aucune chance de pouvoir être forcée un jour.

Cela ne doucha en rien son optimisme : c'était toujours une barrière de moins, et ça changeait la donne. Désarmé et face à un sortilège inconnu, James n'aurait eu aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir, maintenant c'était différent.

Tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte afin de soulager son propre poids, sur sa cuisse meurtris, le sorcier perçu des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il le pu, rejoignant l'endroit et la position où Decker l'avait laissé quelques instants plus tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

A peine avait-il regagné sa place que l'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant quelques rayons de lumière.

« Voilà de la compagnie mon grand ! j'te conseille de pas trop t'approcher, elle sent la vermine à plein nez et elle est pas belle à voir ! » Lança une voix rauque, différente de celle de Decker, en balançant ce qui semblait être un vieux sac déchiré, au premier abord.

D'un bond James se jeta sur Lily car il en était persuadé, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Tremblant, il déroula le bout de tissu taché de sang qui enveloppait la victime. Les sévices de sa torture étaient visibles avant même d'avoir vu ce qui se cachait dessous, mais lorsque le sorcier écarta une masse de cheveux roux, collé par le sang et la sueur, ce qu'il vit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

La réalité dépasse toujours l'imagination lorsqu'elle apparaît aux yeux de chacun.

Par réflexe il voulut s'écarter, retenant un haut le cœur. Parvenant à peine à reconnaître son visage à travers les blessures et les cicatrices récentes, James laissa échapper un sanglot, tandis qu'il lui semblait que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

« Lily, pardon, Lily… je te demande pardon… »

Un torrent de larme dévala son visage alors qu'il ne cessait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, de fixer son visage endolori.

Lily était une très belle jeune femme : ses cheveux roux encadraient avec délicatesse son visage anguleux, tandis que ses yeux verts reflétaient une énergie et une vitalité à toute épreuve. Elle avait toujours été une jeune femme pleine d'entrain et de volonté.

Désormais, la Lily qui gisait dans les bras de James Potter n'était plus que la victime d'une longue série de supplice. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui donnaient un air de poupée désarticulée, du sang avait séché sous ses narines rougis, et elle ne pouvait presque plus ouvrir son œil gauche, trop tuméfié, alors que son arcade sourcilière méritait quelques points de suture. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, l'œuvre de sortilège qui l'avait probablement écorchée.

Reprenant ses esprits, James parvint du mieux et du plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, à transporter la jeune femme inconsciente au fond de la cellule, la cachant, tant bien que mal. Ses jambes et ses bras ne semblaient pas cassés, peut-être une entorse paralyserait sa cheville quelques temps. Cependant, il était difficile de le savoir : il faudrait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour mener un examen plus minutieux.

S'aidant d'une gamelle d'eau qu'on avait dû oublier, le jeune homme nettoya avec douceur les plaies qui ornaient son visage. La cruauté n'avait pas de limites, et il s'en rendait désormais plus que quiconque.

James Potter tacha de mémoriser au plus profond de son âme et de sa mémoire le spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux car, lorsque viendrait le tour de Lord Voldemort, il saurait se venger avec toute la haine, la rage et la hargne qu'il ressentait en cet instants précis.

« James… est-ce que… c'est toi… ? »

Une voix d'enfant terrorisée brisa le silence.

« Lily, c'est moi ! C'est James ! Tu ne crains plus rien… co-comment tu te sens… ? »

Mal, c'était certain, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Une fois de plus il allait la décevoir par sa maladresse, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

« Tu es là, maintenant. Tu es là… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sais tout s'est passé si vite, tu sais… » Sa voix rocailleuse s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge, « je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais ils étaient rapides et organisés. IL était là, je l'ai vu, tu sais… Voldemort. »

D'un geste, elle voulut se relever, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Tandis que James l'aidait à s'adosser au mur et à calmer sa respiration, elle continua :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je t'ai vu, de loin, tu tombais. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors je me suis précipité. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux… je l'ai vu James, j'ai vu Voldemort. Il voulait que je lui donne l'Ordre… mais j'ai rien dis, je te le promets, j'ai rien dis… »

Alors que Lily fondait en sanglot, s'accrochant de ses ongles sales à la cape déchirée de James, il réalisa avec horreur le plan machiavélique du seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort avait torturé Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue le secret de l'Ordre du phénix, il avait voulu briser sa volonté, mais elle avait été plus forte. En somme, en essayant de la briser elle, il avait brisé James. Non seulement, témoin des atrocités dont il était capable, Voldemort avait fait comprendre à James l'ébranlable volonté dont il était l'auteur : Lily sous les supplices avait tenu bon, tandis que lui, sous le coup d'une menace avait craqué sans réfléchir.

Quelle imbécile il faisait !

« Je te crois Lily, je te crois… » fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas encore temps de se morfondre. Avant toute chose, il devait sortir Lily d'ici.


End file.
